Season 7: All Stars-Two Worlds
This season featured 20 returning players and 4 new players divided equally into 4 tribes of 6. This season took place on Henderson Island which is located in the Pitcairn Islands. The castaways were to live at two camps: Pini Palva and Tapau Malai, each camp had its own unique twist. The Pini Palva camp would have a member of the winning tribe visit their Tribal Council every time they lost, and the visitor would come with an idol that was good for that tribal only. The Tapau Malai camp would receive a gold coin each time they won a challenge. Original Tribes At the first Immunity Challenge it was announced that there weren't two tribes call Pini Palva and Tapau Malia, but four tribes called Pini, Palva, Tapau, and Malai. Each twist would live at their camp only. The losing tribe per camp (Tapau Malai camp or Pini Palva camp) would go to tribal and both vote out a member. Redemption Island The first four people voted out at both camps would face Redemption Island, where one competition would determine which two people would return to the game (one from each original camp). The further you made it in the game the better of a chance you had of returning due to an advantage given. Sarge, the first person voted out of Pini (also first out of Pini Palva), was able to beat out Lukonia, Joeker, and Glinda to return. Yswimmer, the third person voted out of Malai (fourth voted out of Tapau Malai) used his advantage to help him beat out Ireks, Manipulation, and Bradyman to return to the game First Merge Upon the conclusion of Redemption Island the two returnees switched camps. There was also an offer on the table that if two people from different camps could agree to switch then they would switch spots. Gaiaphage, knowing he was on the bottom Pini switched with PatriciaSigmond of Malai, whose tribe was down in numbers entering the merge. It was then announced, at the next immunity challenge, that they weren't playing against the other camp but against themselves and that they would both be going to Tribal Council and voting off a member. The immunity challenge was for a 'one time use idol' which could only be used at the next tribal, but could be played on yourself or anybody else after the votes were cast. Also, anybody voted out in this phase of the game would join Idol Island. Below are the tribes during this merge. Original Tribe is in parenthesis. Idol Island Upon being voted out of the merged part of the game, the eliminated castaways would enter Idol Island with one final chance of returning to the game. This game would be played like the merged portion of Survivor; the castaways would have a chance to win an immunity necklace at the challenge and then would face tribal council and vote somebody off. However, each person would start Idol Island with an Immunity Idol. Idol Island would start after four people were on the island and after each tribal council they would vote one person out, but they would typically be joined by two new people (since both tribes were going to tribal). The final 2 would return to the game. Idols could be used through the final 4. Rebelman resigned from the game during the second Tapau Malai Tribal Council and was replaced on Idol Island by a former finalist, Rstar51. At the final 10 in the main game it was announced that the next tribal would only have 1 tribe attending and for the first, and only, time Tapau Malai would square off against Pini Palva. Pini Palva lost and Zbase chose to resign from the game and did not compete on Idol Island. Sarge, who was voted right back out upon returning to the game, was the only person to use his idol at the first tribal council until the final 4. Since everybody else had an idol at the Final 4 if Sarge did not win the immunity necklace (which supersedes the idol) then he would be voted out automatically due to everybody else playing their idols. However, Sarge claimed victory in that challenge. Rstar won the final immunity and chose to bring Sarge back into the game with him over Rumtin. Final Merge The remaining 9 people merged and were joined by the two returners from Idol Island. They would compete in immunity challenges for one-time-use immunity idols, valid only at the following tribal council. Everybody voted out from here on out would be part of the jury. The final 11 members were: Prozach, Tundra, Steel, Blackout, Gaiaphage, MadScientist, 01Gohan, DBWs, Ninja41, Rstar51, and Sarge455. Below are a list of the final rounds in a nutshell. Final Tribal Council Votes to Win Finishing Order ---Lost Redemption Island--- 24- Manipulation (Malai) 23- Joeker (Palva) 22- Ireks (Malai) 21- Bradyman (Tapau) 20- Lukonia (Pini) 19- Glinda (Palva) X- Rebelman2227 (Tapau/ Tapau Malai)- QUIT (Replaced by Rstar51) ---Voted Out on Idol Island--- 18th- Yswimmer96 (Malai/Pini Palva) 17th- PatriciaSigmond (Malai/Pini Palva) 16th- Saxonmath (Tapau/Tapau Malai) 15th- Zbase4 (Pini/Pini Palva) 14th- WrightNacho (Palva/Pini Palva) 13th- Amf7410 (Tapau/Tapau Malai) 12th- Rumtin (Palva/ Pini Palva) ---JURY--- 11th- Prozach (Palva/PP/TP) 10th- Steel (Pini/PP/TP) 9th- Black0ut247 (Palva/PP/TP) 8th-Tundra (Pini/PP/TP) 7th- 01Gohan (Tapau/TM/TP) 6th- MadScientist (Tapau/TM/TP) 5th- Sarge455 (Pini/TM/Idol/TP) 4th- DBWS (Malai/TM/TP) 3rd- Ninja41 (Malai/TM/TP)- 0 Votes 2nd- Rstar51 (Idol/TP)- 2 Votes 1st- Gaiaphage (Pini/TM/TP)- 5 Votes